Arts and Crafts
by suwritesalot
Summary: It's Father's Day and Tenzin's kids want to make him a present to show how much they appreciate him being their dad! Of course, Pabu will be there to try to ruin it all. One-Shot.


Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy! So here's my fanfic... So read it maybe? This is a fanfic I wrote in honor of fathers everywhere, just in time for Father's Day (US)! :) Thanks Dad!

**Ship(s):** None.  
**Songs(s) Used:** None.

**Background Knowledge for this Story:** Like in the show, Tenzin is Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki's Dad. Also, Pabu enjoys mass destruction in this story (much like in my other story).

**Disclaimer:** I don't The Legend of Korra.

**Warning:** Poor writing quality ahead and... **sigh** fluff (which is something I don't write much so don't get used to it!).

* * *

"Hey, Jinora! Father's Day is coming up… What do you think we should make Dad this year?" Ikki asked her older sister, who was sitting on the gazebo.

Jinora looked up from her book and gave her sister a look of annoyance. Their younger brother, Meelo, trailed behind Ikki carrying a box, much too large for the little boy.

"Ikki, are you sure all this is necessary?" Meelo grunted from behind the box.

"Of course!" chirped Ikki. Their sister rolled her eyes as she got back to reading her book.

Pabu crawled up and joined the three children on the gazebo, figuring the shade would be the perfect place to take a nap on such a hot day.

Ikki and Meelo sat down and before long unpacked glue and paper from the box.

"I think I'll make Daddy a bookcase… No! I change my mind… Um… A brush holder! No wait… I think I'll make him a necklace. No! Perfect! I'm going to make him a bracelet! Oh, and put glitter on it too! Yes!" Ikki announced as Meelo continued to think.

"Um… I think that's a good idea. I think I'll make him a sculpture of… him." Meelo declared proudly.

The two siblings got busy with their projects, but giggled insanely whenever the sticky glue got on their fingers, along with the feathers from the box, as they reached in to grab what they needed.

Pabu twitched as the noise grew, disturbing him from his rest.

"I'm a birdie!" Meelo shouted as his hands were covered with colorful, loose-leaf feathers wandering about the box.

"Me too!" Ikki agreed and held up her hand before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"You guys are so immature." Jinora growled, before shutting her book and leaving the gazebo with the two giggling children and the fire ferret.

Pabu glared at the children, now fully awake. He was cranky, now that he was woken up.

_Thanks a lot. You are going to pay…_ Pabu thought, before stretching his tail and getting up.

Ikki was laying on her stomach, busy beading each bead individually, humming a folk tune to herself. Her brother, who was sitting across from her, was occupied gluing some feathers and pipe cleaners together to some popsicle sticks.

Pabu waited for his chance to ruin their hard work. If he invaded now, they wouldn't be as disappointed as it had only been a few minutes since they had started working, and not much was done. The children wouldn't be as bothered to start again and remake their creations.

_As soon as the girl is about to tie that silly piece of string, I a going to pounce on it, and when the boy is waiting for the glue to dry, I am going to pounce on that too! Because I am Pabu, future lord of the world and one tired fire ferret. _Pabu plotted in his head.

"Ikki, how's your bracelet?" Meelo asked.

_Huh… How did they get so far along their project?_ Pabu asked himself, not realizing he had dozed off for the past hour.

"It's… now… finished!" Ikki replied triumphantly, holding up the bracelet with pink, purple, and yellow beads.

"That's good! My sculpture is almost finished." Meelo said, before returning to his project. He began sprinkling some glitter from the canister.

_Now here's my chance. To get my revenge from the kids!_ Pabu noted before pouncing from his place, on to the glittery, feathery pipe cleaners glued together.

"Ahh! Pabu!" Meelo screamed. After a moment of taking the situation in, the little boy broke down into a sob.

"Bad, bad boy, Pabu." Ikki scolded, before going over to her brother to comfort him. "It's okay, I'll help you make another," she assured the sobbing child.

"No… it's… it's… no… no… no… not the… s… s… s… ame!" Meelo said between sobs.

Pabu had to admit, this scene gave a bit of a pang to his heart, which he quickly waved away and replaced with the feeling of victory as he had managed to ruin a child's day. _I am Pabu! I don't have feelings! I am Pabu! I don't have feelings! I am Pabu! I don't have feelings!_ Pabu kept repeating to himself.

"I have an idea!" Ikki shouted. Then, she whispered something into Meelo's ear. His frown turned upside down as he then watched his sister wide-eyed as she removed herself from her place next to him.

She grabbed the squeezy glue, a handful of glitter, and some feathers and walked over to where Pabu watched the kids. By the time Pabu registered exactly what was happening, she squeezed the glue onto his fur.

_Hey! I had my luscious fur washed this morning!_ Pabu squeaked, of course just squeaks coming out, no real words. Thus, the torture continued.

Feathers and glitter were soon thrown up onto the littler ferret's body. Pabu wanted to jerk away and remove himself from this, but something prevented him, almost as if he was paralyzed.

Afterward, Pabu looked as if he were a showgirl from a lounge in Vegas.

"Pabu, I hope you learned your lesson!" Ikki said in a singsong manner. By now Meelo was back to his smiling self, just his eyes were red from crying and his nose ran.

_O.K. You win this time, but just you wait. I will get you when I dominate this place!_ Pabu thought.

Suddenly, Meelo's smile disappeared.

"But what am I going to give Dad now?" Meelo asked his sister.

"Meelo, make him a nice card… And… And… I'll put a bow on your head… and you can be the present!" Ikki told her younger brother. Putting the smile back onto his face. "Now we better get going, it's supper soon," Ikki said.

Pabu felt the feather and glitter drying along with the glue on his once clean coat of fur. Pabu sighed before gathering all of the dignity left in him and walked off in humiliation as the two children laughed and followed him back home.


End file.
